chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner
Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner is the twenty-first episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on the 18th of April 2011. Synopsis When Chuck and Sarah get conned out of their wedding money, there is only one man they can turn to for help: Sarah's conman father, Jack Burton. Meanwhile, Morgan and Alex pressure Casey into facing her mother, Kathleen. Full Plot In 1988 McCall, Idaho, the young Sarah Walker, portrayed by Alexa Blair, assists her father Jack Burton with a number of confidence tricks. Sarah begins saving her earnings in a piggy bank to go on an adventure with her father. When Sarah's grandmother (Pamela Roylance) forces Jack to leave Sarah, Sarah sneaks into his car. Jack returns Sarah to her bed after she has fallen asleep, taking the piggy bank with him. In modern day Burbank, California, Sarah and Chuck pay their wedding planner, Daphne Peralta, only to learn that Daphne has "conned" them. Advised by Jack to use their government resources, Chuck pretends to "flash" on Daphne, linking her to a known terrorist and causing General Beckman to redirect government resources to finding Daphne. After Daphne is captured, Sarah and Chuck reveal the truth and are suspended. However, when reading the plans for the Gerlich wedding, Chuck flashes on the names of Franz, Bruno , and Paulie Klüg, Hungarian scientists in the possession of Iranian nuclear research on a portable device called the "Zephyr", which one of the brothers is always carrying. All three brothers will be at their sister's wedding reception in Los Angeles. Beckman, however, refuses to grant them government resources. Chuck and Sarah turn to Jack to help them continue Daphne's con and capture the Zephyr. They manage to lead the Klügs away from the reception and incapacitate them, only to find that none of them has the Zephyr. Jack realizes that the Klügs have been performing a shell game: the government has been pursuing them for the Zephyr when none of them ever had it; their father had it all along. Meanwhile, the bride's father realizes he is being conned and leads Morgan away at gunpoint. When Chuck and Sarah confront him, Klüg uses Morgan as a human shield, but Casey takes aim at his head. However, Jack manages to talk Klüg down for the sake of the bride's happiness. Despite Chuck and Sarah's efforts, Jack discovers that they are getting married. Chuck invites Jack to attend, but Jack refuses to make promises he cannot keep. Instead Jack leaves Sarah her old piggy bank, to which he has only added cash, never taken, more than covering the cost of the wedding. Casey and Kathleen Meanwhile, Morgan and Alex lead Alex's mother Kathleen to the Buy More so that Casey can reveal he is alive, but Casey asserts that Kathleen deserves better. However, Kathleen sees Casey and has an off-screen conversation with Alex about him. Kathleen find her daughter disillusioned about Casey being a government hero. A confused Kathleen follows Casey and confronts him at the reception, telling him to tell Alex the "truth", but Casey is urged by Chuck to continue with the con. Later, however, Kathleen witnesses Casey arrest Klüg, identifying himself as a colonel and an NSA agent. Trivia * Although this was probably not intentional, Daphne's surname, Peralta, is a Brazilian slang used to denote a person with a cunning and unpredictable personality. Continuity * Chuck makes his famous 'Chicken Pepperoni' a reference to . * Jack refers to Chuck and Casey as Schnook and Copface, respectively. * Clyde Decker is seen when Beckman alerts the department heads about the search for the wedding planner. * Sarah's drive never to be 'a sucker' is illuminated. Cast Supporting * Ryan McPartlin as Captain Awesome Recurring * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Clare Carey as Kathleen McHugh Guest Stars * Kevin Makely as Bruno Klüg * Lisa LoCicero as Daphne Peralta * Thom Williams as Franz Klüg * Gary Cole as Jack Burton * George Ketsios as Paulie Klüg * Timothy V. Murphy as father of bride and Klüg brothers * Pamela Roylance as Sarah's grandmother * Alexa Blair as a young Sarah Walker Music * "Goody Two Shoes" by Adam Ant * "Tierra Lejana" by Orquesta Mazacote * "The Bomb" by Pigeon John * "What I Like About You" by The Romantics * "At Last" by Etta James * "A Million Years" by Alexander Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * At the Buy More, Casey overhears Jeff and Lester talking about Chuck and Sarah needing styrofoam and frosting and figures out they're up to something. After he leaves, Kathleen is shown to be following him. External Links * Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner - Promo trailer #1 * Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner - Promo trailer #2 Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes